This Doesn't Have To End In Tragedy
by just-a-story
Summary: Sequel to "What A Smile Can Hide"
1. Chapter 1

This Doesn't Have To End In Tragedy   
by: just-a-story

* * *

 **~ Chapter I ~**

* * *

 _Maya wrapped her arms around Cam and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please never leave me again."_

 _Cam kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

Maya let out a large sigh, not necessarily of relief but for hope. She hoped that they will be able to pick up where they left off and she hoped that Cam felt better. Not just for their relationships sake but for his. She knew he didn't deserve to feel that way and he defiantly didn't deserve that way she treated him. She felt awful but she wasn't trying to focus on that. What mattered that he was safe and that there were together.

Cam pulled away and Maya looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled at him and both of them looked outside when it began to rain.

"Can we just stay here and no go back?" Maya asked.

Cam smiled. "I wish." He sighed and continued, "But school is school."

Maya looked down at the ground and Cam put a finger under her chin.

"What's a matter?"

Maya shrugged. "It's just you're here and I'm here and were together and...it's almost summer."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows.

"And that's when you leave again."

"Hey," Cam smiled. "What did I just tell you?"

Maya didn't say anything.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Maya smiled at him and pressed her lips against his. A few seconds later the sky cracked with thunder and dumped pouring rain. They separated and looked outside. Maya looked over at Cam who took off his jacket. She gave him a very confused look. He put his jacket around her back and smiled at her. "Time for class."

"But you'll be soaked." Maya said looking at the pouring rain.

Cam shrugged. "Imma big boy, I can handle it."

Maya smiled and kissed him once more. She pulled back and smiled. "I really missed you."

Cam smiled. "I really missed you too."

The two walked up to the front of the building and sure enough Cam was soaked without his jacket. They were about to go in but Maya stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"What is everyone going to think?" Maya asked. "I mean now that you're back it will be hard people might treat you different."

Cam looked at Maya. "If there is one thing I learned from all this is that sometimes you have to do what makes you happy not what other's may expect. And me, being here with you...well...that makes me happy."

Maya smiled.

They walked in to Degrassi and Maya gave Cam back his jacket. The bell went off telling students to get to their first class.

"What class do you have?"

Cam took out his schedule. "French with Madame Jean-Aux."

"Look's like we are in the same class again."

Cam smiled. "Guess so."

They both walked into class and Cam went to talk to the teacher. Maya took a seat and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe he had actually come back.

Tori and Tristan walked in and walked over to their seats across the room from Maya.

"O...M...G..." Tristan said as he took a seat.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Campbell Saunders."

Tori looked over and saw Cam talking to the teacher.

"Oh my god." Tori said as she took a seat. "He came back?"

"Guess so." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god Tris, look."

They both watched as Maya smiled at Cam as he sit down.

"Are you serious?" Tori said.

"Oh my god. They're back together?" Tristan said.

"Look's like it." Tori sighed. "Do you really think it's good for her to be dating him?"

Tristan shook his head. "He was really messed up I don't think he should be dating anyone right now. I wouldn't even have come back if I was him."

Tori nodded. "I just hope Maya's okay."

"Alright class, let's begin!" Madame Jean-Aux told the class.


	2. Chapter 2

This Doesn't Have To End In Tragedy   
by: just-a-story

* * *

 **~ Chapter II ~**

* * *

Cam and Maya walked out of the classroom laughing.

"So." Maya started out. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Cam smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for his next class.

"Um...hey...Maya?" Tori asked.

Maya turned around to face Tori and Tristan.

Neither of them said a word for a minute then Tristan decided to get to the point.

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to be dating Cam." He stated.

Maya paused and then laughed. "Why not?"

"Well...it's just he has a lot on his plate and..." Tori paused. "We don't think it's healthy."

"Healthy?" Maya asked. "Me and Cam? Incase you haven't noticed Tori ever since Cam came back I feel like everything is the way it used to be. Are you really going to be that rude and obnoxious to be telling me that I shouldn't be dating the one person who brings absolute happiness into my life?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Well that's a bit extreme."

"Say's the kid who can even talk to a guy!" Maya snapped back.

"Maya!" Tori yelled. "We are just trying to look out for you."

The bell rang and Maya glared at the two people in front of her. "I gotta go."

Tori and Tristan watched Maya walk down the hall.

"So now what?" Tristan asked.

Tori shrugged her shoulders.

Later that afternoon Maya sat down next to Cam who was sitting alone.

"There's the beautiful girl." Cam smiled.

Maya forced a smile.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Maya sighed.

"Maya?"

"How do you know?" Maya started out.

"Know what?"

"How do you know...that...you're feeling better."

Cam looked at Maya for a moment. She could have sworn he looked like he was going to cry but it quickly went away. "Well..." he stated out. "Being here with you how could I not be?"

Maya curled her lips and the took a deep breath. "I don't want you pushing everything aside."

Cam raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is...I don't want you to think you have to hide anything."

"What would I hide?" Cam asked.

Maya took another deep breath. "Just promise me that when you feel sad again you tell me okay?"

Cam didn't say anything. He clearly remembered how Maya treated him when she did find out.

"I promise I won't run away this time. I was an awful girlfriend and I can't believe you're giving me a second chance and-" She noticed how he was just looking at her. He seemed upset and she tried to think of what she said or did wrong.

Cam grabbed both of Maya's hands. "Do me a favor."

Maya looked at him.

"Believe me. I need you to trust me okay? I know what I did was scary and..." he sighed. "I cannot even begin to tell you how much I wish it didn't happen but it did. And even though it may seem like I'm ignoring it I'm not. I know it was serious believe me. But now it's over and I don't want you worrying about me. I haven't changed. I'm still the same Cheesy."

Maya smiled, "Okay." She paused for a moment. "So I was wondering...if um..."

Cam gave Maya a curious look.

"Never mind."

"No, what is it?" Cam asked.

Maya sighed. "Well you see..." Maya paused. "My family goes on this camping trip every summer and well..." she paused once more. "I was wondering if you would like to come."

Cam thought about it for a moment.

"Katie is bringing Jake too."

Cam thought about it for a little bit longer then smiled. "I would love to go."

A large smile grew across Maya's face. "Awesome!"

Cam laughed at how excited his girlfriend was. "Sounds like fun."


	3. Chapter 3

This Doesn't Have To End In Tragedy   
by: just-a-story

* * *

 **~ Chapter III ~**

* * *

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Maya asked Cam as they walked down the hall.

Cam didn't say anything.

"Cam?"

He shook his head and looked back at Maya. "Sorry what?"

"Hey you okay?" Maya asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Maya looked in the direction Cam was looking and then looked down. "You gunna say something?"

"Do you think I should?"

Maya shrugged. "Well he did save you're life."

Cam took a deep breath. He looked over at Eli who was talking to Clare and some other kid with a beanie. _(Adam)_

"Want me to go with you?" Maya asked.

Cam shook his head and walked over towards them.

"Uh..." He started out and the three kids looked at him. "Eli right?"

Eli nodded but seemed a bit confused. "You're...Campbell, right?"

Cam nodded and looked at the two other people for a moment. "I just wanted to uh...thank you..."

For a moment Eli just looked at him but then smiled.

Adam began to laugh and look at Eli. "Thank you for what?"

Neither Eli or Clare said anything and Cam became nervous.

Eli looked at Cam and noticed his worried expression. He looked at Cam for a moment who was looking around nervously and then back at Adam. "I helped him with his English paper."

Adam slowly nodded. "Oh. That makes sense."

Cam forced a smile. "Yeah, so um thanks again."

Eli smiled. "No problem."

Cam quickly walked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So how'd it go?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Good." Cam said as he put an arm around Maya. Did he lie? Yes. He felt stupid. He felt like a kid who couldn't take care of himself. But he needed to push that aside.

They walked out of Degrassi as the bell rang at the end of the day.

"So I was thinking." Maya started out. "We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Cam asked raising an eyebrow.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, you coming back and all."

Cam thought about it for a moment when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

His dad was on the other end and he began telling him something about how his mom called. He told Cam he had to go back to the apartment. His dad hung up and so did Cam.

"My dad wants me to go back home but how about tomorrow?"

Maya stood on her toes and kissed Cam on the cheek. "Sounds good."

He watched as she began to walk home and he wondered what his dad wanted.

A few minutes later he got to the apartment and he opened the door to his dad who looked quite serious.

"Everything okay?" Cam asked as he put down his backpack.

"We need to talk." Mr. Saunders said in a rather stern voice.

Cam felt his stomach drop. "Um...okay."

His dad motioned him to the couch and they each took a seat. Cam looked at his dad waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cam asked slightly confused.

"Did you take your medicine today?"

Cam swallowed and a new feeling in the pit of his stomach began to develop. This time it wasn't so much nerves but rather frustration. "Before I left yeah."

His dad nodded.

"Why?"

"You're mother called and she wanted me to tell you that she prescribed some anti-depression medicine as well."

Cam didn't say anything.

"Along with weekly appointments to go to talk to someone."

"I-I thought we were done with-"

Mr. Saunders interrupted. "I just want you to know that what happened was serious."

"Dad, what happened was almost 4 months ago." Cam snapped.

"I know, I know, we are just taking precautions."

Cam began to feel more frustrated. "I'm fine I'm-"

"Thats the thing though Campbell. You may feel fine and great but are you really?"

Cam gave his dad a confused look.

"My point is something like this doesn't just disappear."

"It does if you're over it."

"You can't just be _over it._ " Mr. Saunders explained.

"Well why not?" Cam yelled. "You want me to stay like this?"

"No Campbell, I don't."

"Then why do you keep brining it up?" Cam snapped again.

"Because I'm worried." Mr. Saunders said.

Cam didn't say anything. He furrowed his eye brows took a deep breath.

"See, you're getting all worked up over a simple conversation."

"You...I..." Cam paused. "Fine. I'll do what you want. I don't care anymore." Cam went over and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Saunders asked.

"I'm going to my room, unless you want to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't try to kill myself. Because you know, you can't just be over with it."


	4. Chapter 4

This Doesn't Have To End In Tragedy   
by: just-a-story

* * *

 **~ Chapter IV ~**

* * *

Cam walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He pushed his hair back and took a deep breath. He felt his chest become tight with nerves and looked down at his arm where the faint lines where. But this time...this time they didn't look faint. He saw blood dripping down his arm and he then saw blood begin to form closer to his wrist. He brought his fingers up to his wrist and touched his middle finger to the front of his wrist. In an instant the blood went away and they looked faint again. He started at his cuts for a moment and nothing seemed to change. He got up and walked over to his desk against the wall and grabbed the cup of water that he had from earlier. He took a large sip of it and then looked back at his wrist. He dipped his fingers in the glass and then ran his wet fingers over his cuts. How did the blood look so real?

He walked back over to his bed and sat back down. He heard the faint vibration of his phone on the table to the left of his bed. He reached over and smiled when he read the name. He clicked answer and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey." He said into the phone.

"Hello." Maya replied in a happy tone. "What are you doing tonight?"

Cam smiled to himself. "I am doing nothing...how about you?"

"Well..." Maya started out. "I was calling to see if you wanted to go over to Little Miss Steaks."

Cam thought for a moment and was about to answer when the same color appeared on his wrist. He watched the blood but more and more came out. More than normal. He continued to stare at his wrist as the blood poured out.

"Cam?" Maya asked.

He didn't hear her he just continued to stare.

"Cam if you can't go-"

"I'll call you back." He quickly said before hanging up.

He hung up his phone and tossed it to the side. However when he looked back at his wrist, it was like nothing happened. He shook his head and got up off his bed. He didn't feel dizzy he was just confused. He decided to change for the night and he knew he was just tired.

After he changed he looked at the clock and it read 6:30. Yeah it was early but he didn't care, he needed the sleep.

 _Cam blinked a few times and saw the blood pour out of his body. Their voices echoed inside his brain and rattled around. He tried to toss his head side to side but he couldn't find the energy. He felt so helpless, so lifeless, like all he could do was just watch the blood pour like a river. His eyelids became heavy, to heavy to keep open. He let them fall and all he saw was black. He flared his nose trying to get more air yet nothing seemed to work. He felt like the air was getting farther and farther away._

Cam's eyes flew open and his heart was stomping against his chest. His eyes flew around taking in the familiar images of his room. He looked down at his wrist and nothing seemed to change. He felt sweat drip down his face and he felt his head pound. He didn't quite know what just happened, and he wished it would never happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

This Doesn't Have To End In Tragedy   
by: just-a-story

* * *

 **~ Chapter V ~**

* * *

After Cam finally fell asleep for the night he woke up with a slight headache. It seemed like whenever he closed his eyes all he was was either blood or the greenhouse. He didn't know why but he tried his best to ignore it. He walked out of his room and down the hall.

"You okay?" His dad asked him without looking up from the paper.

"Yeah." Cam replied as he opened the fridge.

"Didn't sound like it."

Cam put the glass underneath the water dispenser. "Well, I was fine." Cam paused and shut the fridge. "Why?"

Mr. Saunders looked up from his paper and put it down next to him. He pointed to the couch across from him and told his son to take a seat.

Cam did as he was told and took a sip of water.

Mr. Saunders took a deep breath and then looked down at the ground.

"What?" Cam asked.

"What you went through...was awful."

Cam didn't say anything.

"And stuff like that, it really affects someone."

Cam continued to stay quite but he didn't let his nerves show.

"I'm getting you tested for PTSD."

Cam furrowed his eye brows. "Post traumatic stress disorder?"

Mr. Saunders nodded.

"Seriously?"

Mr. Saunders sighed and continued, "I felt really awful about what happened last night and I went in and checked on you and you were mumbling a few things."

"Like what?" Cam took another sip of his water.

Mr. Saunders sighed. "It doesn't matter, but we are going to the doctors in a few hours to just have them check-up on you."

Cam slowly nodded.

"It's not a bad thing Campbell."

Cam looked at his dad and furrowed his eye brows.

"It's not punishment you know that right? It's treatment. It will help you."

Cam took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears."

"I'll go okay? I'll go to the doctors because you're right, I didn't sleep well yesterday. But I don't want people telling me something is wrong with me because there is nothing wrong with me. Yes, I tried to kill myself and I understand thats serious okay? I was the one sitting in the hospital under suicide-watch. I was the one in the greenhouse. I was the one doing harm. So don't tell me it's serious. I know it's serious. But just like any other thing eventually you have to let go."

"Cam-"

"I don't want to be reminded of what happened every day of my life. I'm already reminded every time I look down at my own arm. I will never forget what happened so their is no need to remind me. So please, after I go get tested or whatever, just please...let it go."

Later than evening Mr. Saunders put the car in park. "Okay, you ready?"

Cam looked over at his dad then got out of the car. They both walked into the building and Cam sat down while his dad checked him in and gave his information. He looked around and saw many elderly people. Some in wheelchairs with IV's in their arm and some with canes. All he knew, is there were no other kids and he felt like an outcast. He knew he didn't belong here. The problem was convincing everyone else that. He looked up when he heard his name.

"Are you..." she looked at her clip board. "Campbell?"

Cam nodded.

"Great. You can follow me okay?"

Without saying a word. He looked back and saw his dad following him and the lady in front.

"Here we go. Dr. Norwich will be right in."

Both Cam and his dad took a seat. It didn't look like a regular doctors office. It was more of the normal work offices. A few minutes past without Cam or his dad saying anything.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Norwich." she held out her hand and shook Mr. Saunders hand first. Then she looked at Cam. "And you're Campbell?"

Cam forced a smile and held out his hand. "Yup."

"Nice to met you both." She walked over to her desk and took a seat.

"So to start off I'm just going to ask you some questions. They are rather basic but it'll help as we go along."

"Okay." Cam replied.

"To start off with I'm actually going to ask your dad a question. "Is there any history in the family of anxiety, or depression."

Cam looked down at the ground while his father responded.

"Yes, I actually have had anxiety myself for as long as I can remember."

Cam immediately lifted his head and looked at his father.

"Okay." said Dr. Norwich as she wrote something down on a clipboard. "When did you notice a change in the way Campbell acted."

"Well, we, the family, are from Kapuskasing, and Campbell, he is a big hockey player so he was attending Degrassi Community School and stayed with another family."

After a few more questions Dr. Norwich switched to Cam. "So, I know that you attempted suicide..."

Cam nodded.

"And leading up to that you self harmed."

Cam nodded again, and his neck became a bit more stiff.

"Can I see the cuts?"

Cam felt his throat become tight. He took his left hand and pushed up his sweatshirt sleeve. He pointed to the underside of his wrist and arm.

"Okay."

He put his sleeve back down and watched as she wrote something down.

"When you harmed yourself, what did you use?"

Cam felt his face become white and he felt his hand shake a little. "My hockey skate, and small blades."

"Besides cutting yourself was there anything else that you did to cause any sort of harm to yourself."

Cam swallowed. "I fell off a balcony in my school and broke my arm."

"And how is your sleeping? When you fall asleep do you dream about your skates or small blades or breaking any bones?"

Cam nodded.

"Have you been avoiding anything? Like school or hockey?"

Cam shook his head.

"Okay. Are you jumpy at all? Reactions to different nosies?"

Cam shook his head.

After a few more minutes Dr. Norwich finally put down her clipboard.

"Well, I am going to prescribe some medication to help with your sleeping. And until your having nightmares try to go to bed early, maybe buy some extra pillows to make yourself more comfortable."

"Um..." Cam started out. "I got invited to a camping trip..."

Dr. Norwich shook her head. "I'm afraid that you really shouldn't be doing any type of sleepovers or sleeping in different locations until your nightmares are gone


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Hall of Fame: Part I

Maya held Cam's hand while they walked into the school the next morning. "PTSD?"

"Yeah," Cam started out.

Maya didn't say anything.

"But you know what let's not focus about that." Cam said looking at Maya. "School is out in two hours and then its summer."

Maya looked at Cam and smiled. "Can't get any better than that."

The bell rang and Cam and Maya made their way to French class.

"You're so lucky you don't have to take the final." Maya told him before she went into the class.

Cam shrugged. "Yeah, but then I just have to do another year of French before I can graduate."

"Maya Matlin, please hurry up." Madame Jean-Aux called from inside the classroom.

Cam quickly kissed Maya on her cheek then smiled, "Good luck."

Maya blushed then went into the room. Cam let out a small sigh then made his way to the library where he would be spending his next hour and a half.

He took a seat in the far corner of the library and took out the book he had to read for summer.

After the two hours were up he headed back to French.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he sat next to Maya.

"très, très, très..." Maya paused. "très difficile."

"I'm sure you did great." Cam said with a smile.

"Bien les amies," Madame Jean Aux began. "Alors, qui veut passer leur ete dans la ville des lumieres?"

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Before I start, we are missing two..."

Ali, raised her hand. "Clare has an appointment."

Madame Jean-Aux nodded and Cam turned to face Maya.

"What did she mean by, "spend your summer in the city of lights?" Cam asked.

Maya shrugged.

"Knock, knock. Bonjour bitches."

Both Cam and Maya looked over towards the door.

"Who's that?" Cam asked

"I have no idea but she looks familiar."

The girl took a seat on the other side of Cam. "Hi, I'm Zoe."

Cam turned to face the new girl. "I'm Cam and that's Maya."

Maya smiled.

Zoe looked over at Tristan who was turned around in his seat right in front of her. "And you're Tristan...right?"

Tristan raised his eye brows. "You know who I am?"

"The West Drive Experience? The cast watches your vlog."

Cam gave Maya a confused look and Maya told him she was from 'West Drive.'

"Okay class!" Madame Jean-Aux said.

Before she continued Zoe quickly moved up next to Tristan.

"This summer you all have the opportunity to go as a class half-way across the world to visit Paris, France."

Everyone in the class cheered and Zoe leaned over towards Tristan.

"Hey."

Tristan looked over at Zoe and wondered why she was whispering. "What?"

"Who's he?" She pointed to Cam and Tristan looked over his shoulder. "Campbell Saunders, why?"

"He will be going on the trip right?"

Tristan looked back at Zoe. "Yeah...why?"

Zoe smiled. "Awesome."

Tristan looked back at Cam and Maya and then back at Zoe who was smiling to herself. "Maya's his girlfriend so..."

Zoe slightly laughed. "Yeah and I'm on West Drive. You're point? He can do so much better. I bet before we even land in Paris he'll be mine."

Tristan didn't say anything.

"And you're going to help me."

"Me?"

Zoe nodded. "Mh-hm."


End file.
